Pocky for Two
by PinkyCherry-Chan334
Summary: [AU] Sakura thinks that it's going to be another BORING day as usual. She was doing her homework. Her best friend, Sasuke has a surprise for her, which involves a stick of strawberry Pocky. Oneshot. First story with SUCKY grammar and spelling, so please be nice and you have been warned...
1. Pocky for Two

Pocky for two

A/N: Hello!~ I'm a new member and this will be my very first fanfic! Please tell me if this story is good or not. At school, I'm "above proficient" in writing, but I'm still worrying if it's ok or not….

**Main Shipping:** SasuSaku

**Rating:** K+ or T

**Genre:** Romance/Fluff

**Summary:** **_AU Sakura thinks that it' going to be another BORING day as usual. She was doing her homework. Her best friend, Sasuke has a surprise for her, which involves a stick of strawberry Pocky. Oneshot._**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

x-0-x-0- (page break)

**3pm, Afterschool**

Sakura was chatting happily with her best friend,Ino. (A/N: yes, they ARE best friends)

"So yesterday, I went to the mall and they had this SUPER, GORGEOUS, NEW TOP!" , Ino exclaimed while some people turned their heads to see if something's wrong with her with an expression that says 'WTF?'

Sakura's cheeks turned a rosy pink from the attention and embarrassment. Ino, however, didn't notice, so Sakura timidly whispered, " Ino, your causing a ruckus!"

Ino finally realized Sakura said something, turned her head all around to see that there WERE people watching. She turned pink as well and sheepishly replied, " Sorry everybody…"

-x-0-x-0-x-

As Sakura and Ino bid good-bye to each other, Ino headed off to her house which was right next to Sakura's house. (A/N: I made them neighbors for a reason, which will be revealed near the end. See if you can guess *wink*)

-x-0-x-0-x-

"I'm home!", exclaimed Sakura. All of a sudden, she had remembered that lived alone. All she had for company was her best friends, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Normally she would chat with the girls and Naruto through phone calls, texting, or video chat. With Sasuke however, she would just text, because he prefers it which she agreed to. Speaking of Sasuke…

'_Hmm…wonder where he is_…' pondered Sakura.

**_'SHANNARO! He better be alright, cause he's already making me FREAKIN worried!'_** , Inner Sakura exclaimed.

'_Yeesh, for an inner, you sure are LOUD' _Sakura though while adding emphasis on the loud.

**_'Tch, whatever. By the way your about to crash into your door.' _** Inner Sakura muttered.

Sakura finally realized that Inner was right. As she entered she was unaware of her closet door slightly open. She set her school bag down and went to start on her homework immediately. (A/N: I do my homework fast too, just to get more chilling time! XD)

After 15 minutes passed but what seem like hours for Sakura, she remembered that she had a box of Pocky in her bag. She was planning on eating it during lunch, but saved it for later cause Ino was bugging her about 'sharing' constantly. She tore opened the lid and the bag and got a piece. She stuck it in her mouth.

More minutes passed and she suddenly noticed soft breathing right behind her. With another Pocky stuck in her mouth, she turned her head slowly like a robot and was surprised as hell.

.

..

…

….

…..

Right behind her was ….. SASUKE! (A/N: you get a free cookie if you guessed :3)

Sakura surprised a hell, squeaked and back up to her desk. Sasuke on the other hand was slightly curious but mostly amused.

"DON'T EVER FREAKIN DO THAT!" Sakura yelled. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FREAKIN HEART ATTACK!" (A/N: I say freakin a LOT at school, so I made Sakura say it too. Also sorry for all the A/Ns)

"Hn" Sasuke replied while shrugging his shoulders. He was enjoying this thoroughly, much to Sakura's dismay. Sakura grumbled as she slowly got another Pocky and stuck it in her mouth and resumed doing her homework.

Sensing that he hasn't left his spot, she turned and her eyes met an onyx, piercing eyes. Although there was a bit of mischief in them.

"What are yo-", Sakura was cut off when he ate the other end of her Pocky. She turned a shade of crimson that could rival Hinata's. He nibbled it until….. they kisse.

-x-0-x-0-x-

**Somewhere else**

Three pairs of ecstatic and joyful eyes were peeking through a window and watching the two kiss. They squealed softly and continued watching expectantly.

-x-0-x-0-x-

Sasuke had left and Sakura was still flustered over the events that just occurred.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"What are yo-" , Sakura exclaimed shocked but was cut off. _**

**_He was actually nibbling on the other end of HER Pocky! Of course he kissed her afterwards and whispered the 3 words Sakura wanted to hear, "I love you…"_**

**_He then left, leaving her to her thoughts._**

**_END FLASHBACK_**

In the end, she said "I love you too…."

**FIN**

**A/N: Well how was it!? I think it's a little bit short to be a oneshot XD. The word count says 799 words. Anyways this idea was stuck in my head for weeks literally! And it was quite a challenge actually cause :**

**1) I suck at writing romance but I love reading them.**

**2) My big bro is right in this room as I am typing this very moment.**

**3) My mom is bugging me AGAIN! *goes into rage mode***

**Please R&R and tell me if you want a sequel.**


	2. NOTICE! NOT CH2!

**A/N: I just want to inform you readers that this story has been re-written and typed into a new and better version!**

**For those of you who loved or just plain hated it _(I don't mind, considering even I thought it sucked super badly...)_, '_Pocky For Two_', it has been revised and edited, and renamed '_Ino's Way Of Matchmaking_'! Please check my profile for the story!**

**Thank you for your attention!~**

_**-Cherry-Chan~**_


End file.
